painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerups
There are currently 3 powerups: Weapon Modifier The weapon modifier is a skull-shaped pickup which grants the player the same effects as the Tarot Card, Weapon Modifier, does. It will let the player's weapons to have special abilities: Painkiller: Heaven's got a Hitman - Painkiller: - Primary : Adds a light to the center of the blades. - Secondary : The beam is made much easier and looking at it isn't required in some scenarios. - Combo : Nothing. - Shotgun: - Primary : The accuracy is improved. - Secondary : The freeze effect is longer(x2). - Stake Gun: - Primary : The stake will go in a straight line, refusing to obey the gravity, also it bursts in fire much earlier making it faster(x1.6). - Secondary : The grenades has a flame explosion. - Combo : Nothing. - Rocket Launcher: - Primary : The rocket goes faster(x1.5). - Secondary : The bullets deal more damage(x1.5) and have a more powerful knockback(x1.5), every single bullet has sparks. - Electrodriver: - Primary : The shurikens explode on contact with anything. - Secondary : The electric beam has a bouncing effect. - Combo : Nothing. Painkiller: Battle out of Hell - Rifle: - Primary : Makes the rifle automatic and deals more damage(x1.5). - Secondary : The flame size is increased(x1.25). - Combo : Nothing. - Bolt Gun: - Primary : The bolts deal more damage(x1.5) and they are faster(x1.2), the bolts are covered in fire. - Secondary : The bombs are already activated, they will explode on impact. Painkiller Overdose - Razor Cube: - Primary : Adds a light to the center of the cube. - Secondary : The beam is made much easier and looking at it isn't required in some scenarios. - Combo : Nothing - Bonegun: - Primary : The accuracy is improved. - Secondary : The petrify effect is longer(x2). - Cannongun: - Primary : The projectiles go faster(1.5x). - Secondary : The bullets deal more damage(x1.5) and have a more powerful knockback(x1.5), every single bullet has sparks. - Crossbow: - Primary : The arrows deal more damage(x1.5) and they are faster(x1.2), the arrows are covered in fire. - Secondary : The heads are already activated, they will explode on impact. - Screamer: - Primary : Nothing. - Secondary : The scream deals more damage(x1.5) and it is faster(x1.2). - Hellblade: - Primary : The projectiles deal more damage(x1.5) and they are faster(x1.2), the projectiles are covered in fire. - Secondary : Nothing. - Ectoplasmer: - Primary : The ectoplasm will go in a straight line, refusing to obey the gravity, also it is faster(x1.6). - Secondary : The gas cloud size is increased(x1.25). - Eggbomb: - Primary : Nothing. - Secondary : Nothing. Painkiller: Resurrection - Mr. Molotov: - Primary : The stake will go in a straight line, refusing to obey the gravity, also it is faster(x1.6). - Secondary : Nothing. Quad The Quad does what its name suggests quads(4x) the damage. The next tabel shows the difference on a black demon: Painkiller: Heaven's got a Hitman Weapon With Without Time - Painkiller - Primary ??? ??? 3 Seconds/3 Seconds - Secondary 3 Shots 11 Shots Depends/Depends - Ray ??? ??? 2 Seconds/8 Seconds - Combo 2 Shots 6 Shots Depends/Depends - Shotgun - Primary 3 Shots/Depends 9 Shots/Depends 3 Seconds/11 Seconds - Secondary N/A N/A ---/--- - Stake Gun - Primary 2 Shots 8 Shots Depends/Depends - Secondary 3 Shots/Depends 9 Shots/Depends Depends/Depends - Combo Ineffective Ineffective ---/--- - Rocket Launcher - Primary 3 Shots/Depends 9 Shots/Depends Depends/Depends - Secondary 22 Bullets 84 Bullets 2 Seconds/6 Seconds - Electrodriver - Primary 9 Shurikens 34 Shurikens 3 Seconds/6 Seconds - Secondary 35 Electricity 125 Electricity 3 Seconds/9 Seconds - Combo Enemy Depends + Explosion Depends + Explosion Depends/Depends - Combo Ground Depends(+ Explosion) Depends(+ Explosion) Depends/Depends Painkiller: Battle out of Hell Weapon With Without Time - Rifle - Primary 6 Shots 24 Shots 2 Seconds/5 Seconds - Secondary 20 Flames 85 Flames 5 Seconds/8 Seconds - Afterburn 4 Bursts + Afterburn 4 Bursts + Afterburn Depends/Depends - Combo 4 Bombs/Depends 4 Bombs/Depends Depends/Depends - Bolt Gun - Primary All 2 Shots 5 Shots TBA/TBA - Primary One 6 Shots 23 Shots TBA/TBA - Secondary All 1 Shot 2 Shots Instant/2 Seconds - Secondary One TBA TBA TBA/TBA - Combo TBA TBA TBA/TBA Miscellaneous The Demon Morph has been tested on a Black Demon with 1.000.000 HP. Weapon With Without Time - Demon Morph - Primary No Difference Random Depends/Depends Pentagram The Pentagram is the only powerup which isn't found in Singleplayer. It grants the Player invincibility for a limited period of time. The Pentagram will protect you from the following factors: - Any kind of NPC's Damage. - Any kind of Player's Damage. - Explosives - Electric Chair. (Prison) - Being crushed by Pillars. (Babel, Colloseum) - Being crushed by Giant Enemies. (Enclave) - Fire. (Colloseum) - Blades. (Colloseum) - Obstacle Course. (Colloseum) - Fall Damage - Meteorites (Tower, Cataclysm, Riot) - Swamp (Orphanage, Swamp) - Acid (DM_ExMortis) The Pentagram will not protect you from the following factors: - Death Barrier (Out of bounds) - Death Triggers (Zones that will trigger your death instantly) - Far Away Swamp. (Orphanage) - Hell's Frozen Area. - Pits (Babel, Bridge, Catacombs, Castle, Colloseum, Loony Park, Old Monastery, Underworld) - Babel's Restriction Zone. - Lava (The Palace) - Deep Water (City On Water, Docks, DM_Factory) Factors that are yet unclassified: - Teleport Frags Category:Game Mechanics